Green Card (Quest)
Information General: It makes no difference where you begin this quest, the Green Card can be used for every Job.* 1. You get started by talking to the Job Recruiter of your favored Job or the Employment Guide Book at the Lycelia Castle Throne Room. 2. Speak to Oscar at Lycelia Castle Throne Room. 3. Next up is Armay at Lycelia Castle Hall of Trials (Upper Floor), he will ask if you have a Green Card already, say "no" and select one of the 4 options to continue this quest. You will receive the Sign of the Grave Keeper when done with talking. Otherwise you would start Armay's quest called The Demon Teacher Returns!! which could be a prerequisites to continue from this point.* Tip: The Summoning Room is connected with 3 other rooms in the Lycelia Castle, you can pass through them by jumping down to shorten your way, to Hall of Trials. 4. When reaching the already known path-blocking Monument, you can enter the room behind it now by talking to it. 5. You now find yourself in the Royal Tomb Chamber with 4 Monuments, 2 of them will ask you randomly one of the following questions: - The Kingdom? - "Fahren" // JP: ファーレン (fa - re n) - The Capitol? - "Fanburg" // JP: ファンブルグ (fa n bu ru gu) - The Castle? - "Lycelia" // JP: リセリア (ri se ri a) - Your Name? - Input your Character's name, if it is a japanese one, you must input it in Japanese as well. 6. If you "guessed" the right answer, you will continue to the Catacombs where you find different traps you must bypass to finally face the Boss of this quest. Tip: Follow the Signs, to find him. 7. Defeat the Boss (a Minotaur Lvl 2)by talking to it and hitting "Yes" after his defeat you get to choose if you take the item called Armay's hidden Gold from him (by clicking "Ok") or not ("No"), in the second case you have to fight again. 8. There is a second Boss on this floor, it is a Minotaur Lvl 2 again. After this one is defeated too, you find yourself back in the Royal Tomb Chamber with a second Armay's hidden Goldcoin. Get back to the Owner of this and trade it along with the Sign of the Grave Keeper for a Recommendation. 9. Bring the Recommendation to Oscar in the Throne Room, this finishes the Quest. As Reward you receive a Clear Certificate, Green Card and a sign which reads "Novice Saver" (headgear). Notice: The Green Card item is required when you choose another job, this can be done endless times, as long you have the Green Card in your inventory. When dumped you can simply redo the Quest as Novice (giving up your old job). Additional Step after Quest: Go to the Job Recruiter for your favored Job and change it with a click on "Ok". Congratulation. :) *Verification required. Category:Quests